User blog:Skwerrel/Reccomendations for wishingtorch.com and other thoughts
First may I offer my thanks to you, the developer(s?) and maker of the wishingtorch.com site, for a brilliant, well needed and appreciated concept! I have been using the site for over a week now and feel it is a great tool to the MSM game. I seem to have friended a number of reciprocating players and it is quite refreshing to find them, as the regularly lit torches are definitely a game bonus I would not have had otherwise. KUDOS to you! I thought some of my thoughts could be incorporated into the site itself and the wikia info for a better informed game experience overall. There always is the issue of weeding out non-team participants and I would like to submit a few suggestions for implementation on WT, that I know I would love to see done and probably others too. *RE: the "brief note to others" text box.....please make this larger capacity for input - at least doubled would be great considering it's all we have to use now. * have an in-site chat window added, this would be fantastically absolutely fantabulously wonderful!!!! *-where even if a member is not live on site to chat, if another member leaves a message for them they will still see it whenever they log in again. This would be so beneficial to note for examples: site crashes, accidental wrong island clicks notifications, heads up explanations for vacations, illness or other reasons a member will be away and unable to participate for a reasonable period. *-when you accumulate a steady group of 30+ friends, this is truly necessary and needed. *- just to be able to discuss in WT the game, your thoughts, questions, tips etc. would be awesome!!! *-this chat should automatically be limited to friends only and not open to every WT member, that way it limits commentary to within your own friends group. *allow for changing the friends island lit notifier torch in the event of a mistake ( I know I have done this myself). When I noticed that once my mistake is made and I catch it, it's then too late to rectify it and so I have to try and squeeze a heads-up notice in that tiny limited text box for my account, and often there is not enough room to message all of what is pertinent in there. * have a FAQ section/link - to address what I have noticed seem to be some issues or concept clarification needed using the site that I have noticed. For example: *-'Boldly' (figuratively and actually) restate the sites "teamwork" purpose, by stating that if you are not willing to log in DAILY and ALSO mark others islands, this game tool is not ''for you! I know that concept is gently stated on the registration link page but maybe too gently lol and could be stronger in a FAQ or other linked page within the site. Personally I don't feel that would turn off honest dedicated players, and as for those who tend to abuse the system, I just don't give a rats patootie how they would feel. *- Also mention that abusing the WT concept undermines and negates the purpose of the site.... which is to reward team players with '''equal' earned benefits, which is better chances of breeding harder to get monsters. There is never a guarantee, but overall it does help. Nothing worthwhile is easy. And now a days it seems you have to spell it out slowly and loudly for some to "get it". *Where did all my friends go and what are friends for? Well, when you add a player as your friend, you are asking a favor of them, which is to light for you, therefor assume that also you are expected to light for them in return! So, if you have 40 friends that you add... make sure you will be taking the time to light on MSM and then also go to WT to mark the islands you just lit on MSM, for those same 40 people every day!!! So only ask for as many friends as you know you can handle daily, and make sure you hold up your end of the bargain! You scratch my back and then I scratch yours :D *torch times start not when they are lit by another, but actually start when you open your game and go to the corresponding island, which then starts the timer (not 100% sure of this, correct if wrong). If YOU light your own torch with diamonds, the time countdown then starts immediately. Do this, and those elusive Etherals and special monsters will breed quicker than going it alone and before you became a team-player!!! HOW DO I DO THIS: - here is a "dummy's" list of how to get started: 1) Go to your MSM game to note your MSM's game name AND also your BBB ID (friend code). You need BOTH of these to sign up and use Wishingtorch.com so carefully make note of the exact spelling of your MSM game name and numbers/letters in your BBB ID (your personal friend code). You can find your MSM game name (aka Display Name) by: *-going onto your MSM game and on the bottom far right menu of the main game screen, there is a blue gear labeled "options" - now tap open that and you will see a new pop-up window labeled at the top "OPTIONS" *- now look within that OTIONS pop up (at the bottom left) and tap on "Help" - this should now show a new pop-up screen labled "HELP" at the top in blue letters *- now in the middle of that HELP pop-up (under the green boxed FAQ ), you will see blue lettered "Player Information", under that, look for the (white letters) "DISPLAY NAME:" and see there is a text box here right here with your (Display name aka game name for MSM - yay for U, U found it clever person! Hip Hip Hoorayyyyy! *-Now, either use this existing name OR change it to what you wish now by tapping within this name box, and then a new text box will pop-up, this is where you can now input your new desired game name,and if you changed your name here, just finish by taping on "DONE" in the editing box, and you're all set to go! It's really easier to do then explain LOL! You'll just have to trust me on that ;D 2) Now go here Register for wishingtorch here to sign up for your free WT account . NOTE - use the SAME NAME you use in your MSM's game, or your new WT friends here won't know who you are, or be able to find you to help light! It is not their job to figure it out or who you are, it is your job and responsibility to have that done correctly. 3) now that you're registered on WT with your correct info, go to the WT "home" page and choose some friends! All you have to do to get friends here is simply click on the bold "add to your friends" in the far right ( I call it the add/is column) of a players name Each registered player has their own line with their name / friend code/ lit stats/ and friend add/is column. Once you have done that, now when you check the home page in the future, any player that you have added or has added you, will now display in regular text (not bold) as "is your friend :)", across from their name in the list's add/is friend column. 4) You must note the friend code of the player(s) you add in WT, and NOW go to the actual MSM game and enter each of their codes IN THE ACTUAL SEPARATE GAME ALSO!!! How do I do that you ask? Well my friend it is simple... in the actual game, on your main screen at the bottom (where you went earlier for that blue gear/options button) row in the middle is a bbutton with 2 purple monsters on it, labled "friends"....tap/click on that. You will now see the "FRIENDS" pop-up window, and at the bottom see the first of three little purpple boxes with white lettering.... tap the first one that reads "invvite friends". Voila, the "INVITE FRIENDS" window jjust popped up, so now you pick the top box that reads "add via friend code" and tap on that. Now another box popps up that reads "Friend Code".....type directly into this box the first friend code you so carefully wrote down from WT ( one at a time only), douboe check for typos and if good tap "DONE". You will next get a pop up message stating "NOTIFICATION ...NEW FRIEND ADDED" with a green check in a box underneath. Do this for each of your friends on WT. Don't worry if you add a friend twice, as the game will catch it and tell you that you already added that friend. Remember that MSM is s e p e r a t e and not connected in any way to WT. The only "connection" is YOU...created only by you ''playing the game and then ''you also using WT to log where you lit your friends torches (or not if they were all lit when you visited them) in the game. Got it? If not, read it again, slower! ---- ''' ;) TIPS : '''TIP1- use 2 separate devices at once and together: -open the MSM game on one device - and on a separate device also open and log into your wishingtorch.com account -Look at WT, then check who you have to light for on your WT friends islands list, and see what island order the player requests. -Look at MSM, find that player in your game's friends list, then go to their islands and light from what order they prefer as noted in WT. -now back to WT, and mark/click the island (that you just lit in the game), on your wishing torch" friends islands" list. ( I play MSM on my cell and at the same time also log into my laptop for WT, makes it sooo easy :D ) -repeat till all your list is completed in WT (and reward yourself for being a good teammate, have a treat) Usually the WT and MSM lists order is the same (occassional rare exception) so that also makes it easier to follow along using 2 devvices. Trust me it's a lot easier doing it than explaining it, and frankly if you're not willing to use a little extra effort as a trade off for a higher rate of successfully lit free torches, then you do not belong here on WT! TIP2- Do NOT do this! Some players edit their in-game names to indicate the order of the islands they want lit. For ex: if Snoopy007 wants torches lit first in earth, and if they are all it in earth then they want ethereal lit, then cold, then plant etc...so they make their game name look like this - Snoopy007(E,Et,C,P). THE''' PROBLEM''' WITH THIS is that: *a) you have to keep editing your game name as your needs/preferences change and then also keep your WT islands position info the same. Then if different info, your friend gets to your islands and notices your game name hints and WT preferences don't match and you could loose a needed torch as YOU were unclear and inconsistent, and your own fault if the friend guesses wrong where to light! No one has the added time to further look at your islands to maybe see if a breeding structure is occupied or other clues as to where the friends torch lighting is best used. It's a light torches thing, not a game of Clue, ykwim??? *b) Also, by adding so much text in the game's name box, it becomes very tiny and unreadable from your games friends list and is a royal pain for others to try and read! So this TIP2 is for suggesting NOT to do this! Just please use WT for your preferences, the islands are so easy to re-order on WT, only takes a sec, and no confusion or squinting blinded friends ;p My tired eyes thank you for this. *So, if I am agreeing to lite your torches... that does not mean I am also willing to scrounge around for a magnifying glass to identify you or take the time to figure out which island is correct... ykwim? TIP3- when you choose your first friends to get started on WT for your list, make a point of lighting their torches in the game FIRST, and then also marking correctly on WT. This shows you have honorable intentions and are a team player for a good first impression. TIP4-There is a cool function of WT where you can click on "show only those who have lit for me", makes it even easier to light the friends you agreed to light if it shortens the list to only unlit friends. TIP5-Limit friends for your needs, as in only take on as many friends generally on WT, as you have torches for plus a reasonable buffer maybe. Here is why...you friend me and lit my torch...cool, ty...so I go to your islands and your "all lit" and I feel kinda bad, then after the 4th or 5th time of this I note that you only have 2 torches on a couple islands, so then I start to resent the effort it takes to deal with you when you get no benefit for my time.....buy some more torches dangit! I see pizzas ready in all your ovens, you can afford them obviously LOL! Hey, , I WANT to light for you if you light for me! If you just want to be the good torch fairy then that is what the in-game "visit random island" button is for, have a blast in MSM, and set the world on fire, but please don't overfriend on WT :D TIP6- No one is perfect so use the 3 strikes rule when you suspect you have a looser-abuser in your friends list. We all can mis-mark an island at times or forget or get mixed up occasionally, but if you notice discrepencies more than a few times in short time period then stop lighting for them until you get notice they lit for you, and then keep an eye on your stats vs what you see lit on your islands and factor in known honest players stats. Some players leave an island without torches on purpose, so if a friend claims to be lighting it often then you can call "bull pucky". Also don't call attention to islands with no torches, it may be a "test for trolls" island. It will be easily apparrent if a cheater is in the midst, so just delete them once affirmed. No drama, move on. Eventually you will have a fine tuned dependable friend list and how pathetically sad for those who have to cheat in life and in a triviality such as a game. SMH! TIP7-If you will be away for a bit, or have other absences, illness or incidents ..., or get interrupted by your cats stalking a frog in the bedroom and in the chaos forget the last few islands you lit--- don't ask lol, but the frog was not harmed! Then a quick note left in your "account Details / brief note to others" as an explanation will be appreciated and could save you from misguided deletion yourself. It takes a while to build and earn respect so guard it well :) ......and beware of the home-invading frogs LOL !!! :p BOTTOM LINE for CHEATERS/LAZY PEOPLE: Nobody likes to be taken advantage of, or cheated by lazy players, so be honest and fair :D ! The old Golden Rule applies here too ya know. W'''hen you click on "show only those who have lit for me", combine that with general common sense and the deadbeats ((and I dont mean shellbeats) are soon obvious and will be deleted from others friends lists too, and then the word gets around that "X" is a non-lighter, so "X's" torches getting lit chances are then slim to nill from WT players. The herd can and will be culled with a click of a mouse or a tiny tap. Why do some even start that ball rolling? When I only have 10 torches on plant yet 17 people claim to have lit them more than a few times, or no torches on Ethereal yet they were magically lit by 9 people 5 times....hmmmmm...DUH!!! This is so stupid to me as the effort it takes to fake click on islands in WT will only get you so far, and this game lasts a looooong time when not buying your diamonds, monsters and food, so why not just play fair and get the constant '''long term benefit of being a fair player accepted in with a good solid team! :( - Other things that FAIL and really don't fly are: '-' stating " I will light when I can".....ummm....NO!!!....players come to WT to give and get in return EQUALLY! We agree by registering to be visually accountable and accounted for, and we watch the stats vs actual results! Now go sit in the corner and re-read the sites pre-registration page then write an essay on it! '-'"I always light, but I don't always click here", or "oopsie I keep forgetting to click yer islands, but I lit em all, I promise".....uhhh....NO again Spanky!....if you don't click to mark the island (which is the only/sole reason for WT to exist to proide a wanted tool for logging stats) then your excuse doesn't count & by default now ...didn't happen....(falls under the pics or your a liar clause). My time and participation is valuable too, so if I'm doing it totally and fully, then I expect you to also! I choose to use WT for the visually accountability of others and for myself to be accounted for, and watch the stats vs actual results! The PURPOSE of WT is to KNOW WHO lights, what part of that is hard to understand? So either put up, play by the "rules", be accountable.... or get off the field ( and yes you can take your ball too, wwahhhh...... we have replacements ;P) Booya!!! -playing the "sorry I didn't understand" card.....listen, if you are old enough to read, and savvy enough to know how to sign up successfully for a web site....that excuse is VOID and nonsense! (pathetically lame too, SMH) So now you will not get your report card or be allowed to play until you complete remediation school! -whining .....never works..... and is so easy to delete .....POOF yer gone ;D problem solved! Why yes thank you, I am a wizard.....or lizard.....so confusing! '-' it does not take a rocket scientist to soon figure out the fake lighters from the real honest ones. All fake lighters will be given a sugared up toddler and a non-house-broken ugly puppy that was fed too much turkey, your monsters will be teleported to the Twilight Zone Island, the Entbrat will have a bad stomach flu and ruin all your decorations, then the WT door will be firmly and irrevocably locked behind you and the keys changed. Oh, and Have a Nice Day luv ;D So if any of the above peevish behavior is you,tsk tsk, aside from wondering what is wrong with you genetically/socially and why is being a jerk freeloader "OK" in your warped narcissistic little mind.... please don't sign up for WT, and please do take your chances with the gazillions of those other friend ID's easily found spammed all over the many MSM internet sites... ............just look for: ...addme, I will wash your dog, vacuum your car daily and pay for your kids college if you light my torches!!! ...addme, you will get a gazillion diamonds/ 999999999 diamonds/40 diamonds/10 diamonds / if u add me :)....Do not fall for this no matter how much they swear and promise "itz fer real peeps"...it's NOT. those that REALLY honestly don't know- the refer code thing only works ONCE and then you both will then get ...FIVE (5) only F. I .V. E . ...free diamonds each, and it's a one shot deal never to be repeated, ever......word!!! So don't feed the trolls and give the 5 diamond bonus only to someone who deserves it. ...I (or my kid/dog/cat/hamster/goldfish) has humphalompagus disease and we need daily torchlighters, addme PLZZ!! ..sexymamma/pappa needs YOU baby, to light my fire .....(oh wait, that was another site, .....nevermind) jk ;P ...Hey trolls, you might even find one of your own begging or inappropriately placed thread hijacking posts out there, ....feel free to then go add yourself! :D sheesh capiche???? I can only hope I made this crystal clear??? Good! ... now Happy Monstering all <3 --Skwerrel (talk) 01:04, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts